1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of teeth cleaner, which is an improved one against the deficient structure of the prior art, more particularly, to a handy and improved teeth cleaner.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, we will see a dentist is using a conventional teeth cleaner to rinse the teeth of a victim in a clinic to keep the teeth clean. However, this teeth cleaner is motor-type one, i.e. the foregoing functions can be realized based on being driven by a motor. The following defects should occur during use:
1. The sound of the motor during operation is too loud that makes the victim or user feel horrible and fretful.
2. If a single teeth cleaner were fixed for use, the squirt gun would fail to be alternated, resulting from unhygienic phenomena.
3. The teeth cleaner is expensive, so common people cannot bear that.
4. It fails to be popularized to the common family, because consumers cannot accept the price; and its weaken competitive edges do not accord with the production value and economic benefit.